


lance stroll's exclusive hallowe'en party

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: He knew this was all part of the 'fun'. An atmospheric trek through a spooky forest to get you in the Hallowe'en mood, before arriving at what was bound to be the most expensive party anyone had ever been to. In theory, it was a great idea. In practice... he was going to strangle that Canadian when he saw him.





	lance stroll's exclusive hallowe'en party

Leaves crunched underfoot, twigs snapping with every step. The sounds seemed disproportionately loud in the silent, chill night. His breath huffed into frost, numb fingers tucked deep into the pockets of the stupid trench coat. He could barely see where he was going.

There wasn't a strong wind, but it gusted through the trees now and again, ruffling through the branches to make the leaves whisper. Long shadows cast across the ground loomed ahead of him. He'd been walking off the main road, following the vague directions he'd been sent, for around ten minutes now. It was absolutely freezing, and he was looking forward to some hot food and a beer to warm him up.

Another ten minutes passed accompanied only by the conspicuous noise of his footsteps. The sounds of the road had faded a while ago. He was starting to wonder if he was even walking in the right direction. The letter had said, _east of the main road. _Well, he wasn't an idiot- he had _started_ east, but he knew how easy it was to get lost, to inadvertently stray from the path. Not that there was any kind of path. In fact, it didn't appear that many people had been this way before at all, going on the pristine, undisturbed state of the ground.

Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. _21:41. _He was forty minutes late. He doubted anyone would be missing him that much, but he hadn't really wanted to seem rude. He noticed that he had no service, and his phone battery was down to 40%.

He cursed under his breath. Whose idea was this again? Maybe he should have gone with someone else, just to be safe. Maybe he shouldn't have pretended he'd never even entertain the idea, and someone might have actually offered to walk with him. He's a grown man, he's not afraid of _anything, _but he's freezing his balls off and if he dies of hypothermia in the middle of a Texan forest, he hopes his wife and parents will know to go straight for Lawrence Stroll. 

Air doesn't really have its own smell, but it was crisp and cold, and he breathed through his nose because his teeth had started to chatter. The forest smelled damp, like rotting leaves and fresh dirt. Out of nowhere, though, he picked up a very distinctive scent, that of smoke and nicotine. 

_What the fuck? _he thought, bewildered, and then his whole body seized up in terror... when he felt a hand close around his arm.

For a second, he couldn't draw breath.

Then Romain came into view.

"Fucking hell, mate," Kevin hissed, snatching his arm out of Romain's grasp. "You scared the life out of me."

Romain winced. "Sorry," he said. "Sorry, but I'm just so glad you're here."

Kevin felt his heartbeat start to go back to normal, having been quite sure that he was going to have a heart attack. He sighed, knocked the cigarette out of Romain's hand, and crushed it under his foot. 

"You're lost, too?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yep," Romain answered glumly. "I've been walking for an hour or something. I didn't want to be late. We're late now, aren't we?"

"Don't you have the time?"

"I dropped my phone," Romain groaned. "I spent so long searching for it. It's here somewhere."

Kevin shook his head at the mental image of his teammate hopelessly wandering around in circles, losing his phone and all contact with the outside world. It was funny, but also worrying. That summed up Romain's situation from Kevin's perspective way too accurately.

They got along though; Kevin would go as far as to say he's pretty fond of the Frenchman, so there are worse people he could be stuck with in the depths of the famous haunted pine forest. 

"Let's just try and find the Witch's Hut," Kevin suggested grimly, "before everyone goes home."

"Yeah, but can you just help me look one more time for my phone? It has important stuff on it," Romain wheedled. 

Kevin raised his eyebrows. He didn't need to see Romain's face to see he had gone red. 

They began to sift through all the undergrowth, searching for the phone. Kevin asked exactly where Romain thought he'd dropped it, but he reckoned it felt like so long ago that he wasn't even sure. Kevin could barely move his hands as they got colder and more wet from turning over piles of soggy leaves. He started kicking through the bushes and shrubs to see if the phone was there. It wasn't.

He gave up, standing there with his hands on his hips, waiting for Romain to look up and realise he'd had enough. 

He took a moment to analyse what Romain was wearing. 

"What are you meant to be?" he asked doubtfully.

Romain stood up with a sigh, accepting the phone was gone forever. He was wearing a ridiculously oversized shirt with a waistcoat, a huge belt, some stripey trousers, and enormous boots with buckles on them. 

"A pirate," Romain answered curtly. He tugged on the eyepatch that Kevin hadn't noticed was hanging around his neck. 

"Oh," Kevin said. He was unimpressed. "It looks shit," he added. "You should've just gone as a clown; wouldn't have even needed to dress up."

Romain scowled. "Right, okay. Well," he looked Kevin up and down, ending up going from indignation to surprise, "uh, yours- yours... actually looks really good. I don't know what it is, but, uh..."

Kevin smirked. His wife had suggested it. He was a demon hunter. He thought the trench coat was cringey, but Louise said it was sexy. Clearly Romain agreed, because he'd gone very quiet and stopped trying to insult his outfit in turn.

He'd seen a couple of the other guests' outfits via their Instagram. Pierre had shared a selfie of he and Antonio in matching mime outfits, with sad faces painted white, and grey dungarees complete with black-and-white striped shirts. Kevin had to laugh. 

Max had posted a full body shot of him in a lion costume, complete with mane and tail, except he'd had to take it down because people were flooding the comments calling him a furry.

"Come on," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

He was desperate to get out of that dark, oppressive place, flanked by legions of towering trees that seemed to go on for miles. Maybe during the day, it was beautiful, and the sun filtered through the branches, and birds chirped a pretty song, but right now, it was silent and choking. 

He knew this was all part of the 'fun'. An atmospheric trek through a spooky forest to get you in the Hallowe'en mood, before arriving at what was bound to be the most expensive party anyone had ever been to. In theory, it was a great idea. In practice... he was going to strangle that Canadian when he saw him.

Kevin was almost certain that everyone else would have made it there without any trouble. As always, it seemed to be him and Romain with the worst luck. 

"Do you think Lance's dad hired out the whole forest?" Romain asked.

"No," Kevin drawled, "he probably bought it."

Romain snorted and started to say something else, but Kevin held out a hand to stop him. They paused, and Kevin slowly pointed out what he had noticed in the distance. It was a tiny white light, faintly glowing and flickering. They crept closer towards it, yet it didn't change in size. 

"What the..." Romain muttered. 

As they moved, Kevin saw more lights in his peripheral vision, of the same colour and size. They hovered like fireflies, but they never moved from their position. More of them appeared.

"You see them?" 

"Yeah..."

They couldn't work out what the lights were, or where they were coming from. Every time they took a step forward, the lights moved with them, appearing as though they would never get close enough to see or touch them. Having now walked a few meters ahead, something caught Kevin's attention; a break in the treeline and a rise in the flat ground. 

He ignored the white light dancing around at the corners of his eyes, and hurried forward to see what the trees had revealed. He climbed up the shallow incline, checking to see Romain had made it as well, and inhaled sharply when he got to the top. 

There, hidden between the pines, was a natural pool. It was a cloudy night, and the moon couldn't be seen, yet the shimmering, pearlescent water gave off a glow akin to moonlight. There was no gauging its depth; when he lent over to look, it seemed it could be only a few feet deep, or a mile downwards into endless depths.

Kevin was grudgingly awed. He'd begun to hate the forest, its solemn ranks of arboreal watchmen and perilous terrain, but now he realised there was more to be discovered. 

"Wow," Romain breathed. He seemed naturally drawn closer, unable to look away from it. The lights had disappeared.

As though they were in a dream, the water began to move. The two men stood there, spellbound by the shape of the water shifting and changing. From the abyss, a figure began to rise up. 

The water clung to its mockery of a humanoid body in a way that denied the chemistry of water; it was thicker and slimier, with the appearance of liquid marble. Instinctively, Kevin knew that it was a source of power, imbued with magic and linked to the very soul of its single inhabitant. 

That inhabitant rose up to hover above the water, twice the size of both men. As the residue finally dripped away and drained back into the pool, the strange creature's features were revealed. 

Kevin recoiled, but he found he couldn't take his eyes away. 

It looked like a blind man had tried to create or portray a beautiful woman, without the true understanding of what beauty was. The features were there- thick, flowing hair, luscious lips, high cheekbones, long lashes and shining eyes, but all of it was inexplicably _wrong. _

It- and though Kevin's brain naturally pinned it as a _she,_ he knew it wasn't human- fixed both of them with its weighted gaze. Its eyes were the same milky colour as the water from which it had emerged, and rivulets still ran down its unnaturally pale skin. The hair hung down limply to its collarbones, pronounced as the rest of its bony limbs; which were far too long for its body. 

The face was not lined, and the eyes were not sunken, but bright and alert, although they were too far apart on either side to appear human. The nose was upturned and reminiscent a little too much of a skeleton, and Kevin wondered how such a fragile body could support the head. It seemed impossibly young and impossibly old at the same time.

The creature's mouth began to open. Kevin felt an urgent sense of anticipation, as though his primal instincts were already aware of what was to come. 

Until that moment, it could almost have been described as beautiful, if inhumanly so.

There were too many teeth, jagged and twisted. The lips were plump, but in a bloated, swollen way, as though they belonged to a corpse who'd spent too long submerged. 

A bolt of cold dread shot through his spine. The jaw began to unhinge and open far more than a human would be capable. He felt Romain's fingers, shaking, brush against his, and he didn't care, he took them and held tight. 

They stood there, watching in both parts horror and fascination, waiting for what their instincts warned them would happen. And then it did.

The mouth stopped opening. The skin at the corners of the lips had torn slightly with the strain of opening it that far. 

Then, the scream came. 

It pierced the air for what must have been miles around. Ice cold, pure fear, curled around Kevin's heart, freezing him in place, as the horrifying noise surrounded him and took over his thoughts. The creature began to float forward from its static position, getting closer to them.

The spell broke. He grabbed Romain's wrist, wrenched him away from the edge of the water and _ran_ for his life. 

Their physical fitness was subjected to the ultimate test as they ran, full-pelt, in a direction that Kevin dimly realised was _not _east, but he didn't care, so long as it was away from the creature. At one point, he stumbled, and Romain held him up through force of will while he regained his balance and kept running, all in the span of split seconds. He chanced a glance behind, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the banshee pursuing them, its hair billowing out in a cloud of dark tendrils, eyes blazing with fury.

"Keep going!" he practically screeched at Romain when he tried to slow down. They kept sprinting until their breaths sawed in their burning lungs, legs aching, trying to divert into different paths even though they suspected the banshee knew the forest like the back of its clawed hand.

After what felt like forever, they finally came to a halt, ducking behind a spruce with a thick trunk and lots of foliage for cover. The banshee wasn't close, they had been long since plunged back into darkness, having escaped its opalescent glow.

"Oh, God," Romain croaked. He pulled away from Kevin's grasp, but not before gratefully squeezing his hand, and bent down to catch his breath, resting his hands on his thighs. "Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice, glancing nervously around for any sign of the creature.

Kevin thought about it. "Yeah," he decided, shaking his head like a dog shaking off muddy water, in order to kick his brain back into gear. "What the fuck. Was that real?"

"I don't even know," Romain whispered. His voice was shaky. "I think I just want to get back home now."

"No shit," Kevin agreed, "but I've even less clue where we are now."

Romain passed a hand over his eyes in despair. They were lost, with no service, being hunted down by a vengeful spirit, and probably suffering from hypothermia. And they didn't even have any alcohol.

"It's so cold," he exclaimed, rubbing his arms.

"That's the thing that's bothering you the most? Not the demonic monster we just awakened?" Kevin shrugged off his coat and held it out.

"Oh no, Kevin, it's fine, you need it," the Frenchman declined. He was secretly pleased Kevin offered it; although he was right, being cold would be the least of his worries if the creature found them again.

"Mate, I have like, thirty layers full of chains and fake prop knives and bullets. As a demon hunter, I have to come prepared, you know? This is just for the fashion. Take it."

Romain gave him a weak smile and took the coat, shrugging it over himself and cuddling into it.

"Hang on," Kevin frowned. He paused, listening intently. "Do you hear that?"

Romain listened carefully too. "Hear what?"

"The road. I think I can hear cars on the main road," he said, getting excited.

Romain tried again now he knew what he was listening for, and sure enough, he could hear the faintest sound of engines as the cars rushed past in the far distance.

He grinned. "If we can hear the road, we can follow it. Let's get out of here."

Constantly alert for signs of the banshee reappearing, they made their way in the direction of the noise. Every now and again, they had to stop to make sure they could still hear it, and they were going in the right direction.

The further away from the pool they'd got, the more forgiving the forest seemed. It stopped slyly sending out roots to trip them, and trees to shuffle closer together so their clothing snagged on its branches; it stopped whispering to the banshee the direction they'd taken, and stopped swiping at them with barbed twigs. 

At one point, a crow flapped down from one of the trees, cawing loudly, startling them both. It rested on a branch, tilting is head to fix them with one beady eye.

They shared a sheepish grin and kept going. Kevin wanted to speak, to rant about how stupid this whole idea had been, and how he didn't believe they were the only people that had got lost. But they needed to keep an ear out for the road, the creature, and anything else that might be lurking.

After a few minutes of walking, Kevin stopped dead in his tracks.

"You've got to be joking me," he deadpanned. Romain followed Kevin's gaze and let out a hopeless groan.

In front of them stood an old, ramshackle wooden hut made of haphazard planks of wood tacked together, with a roof made of layered branches. It was covered in moss and in places, the wood was rotting away. There was a sign hanging off the door that was roughly carved to read 'WITCH'S HUT'.

_This_ was the place their invitation had directed them to. _This_ was the place they'd wandered listlessly and aimlessly around trying to find for the last hour. Kevin checked his phone on impulse. It was now closer to 11pm.

That being said, equally frustrating as relieving as it was to have finally found the place, it had to be noted that there was no one around. No enthusiastic Lance waiting to greet them, nor any fellow colleagues milling around boozed up because they'd had several hours longer than Kevin and Romain to get drunk.

Kevin glanced at Romain, who offered a smile that said, _what can you do? _Both of them walked warily forward to the entrance, and Kevin tugged open the old wooden door. The sign fell off as he did so, but he didn't bother to pick it up. In fact, it satisfied him- it felt like getting back at the stupid forest, the stupid hut, and stupid Lance for putting them through this. 

Romain followed him inside. 

It was dark and smelled damp . The floorboards creaked as they entered. There was a lantern emitting a strange shade of sickly green light which illuminated some shelves, stocked with specimen jars and strange potions. The room was tiny and circular, a novelty which lost its appeal quickly when Kevin noticed the set of winding stairs leading downwards. The wind whistled through the gaps in the walls, echoing the banshee's scream.

"Great job on the decorating," Romain said, but his voice barely came out as more than a whisper.

Kevin steeled himself to get it over with. He wasn't going to chicken out now, not with the promise of alcohol so tantalisingly close. 

He started down the stairs. With every movement, they creaked. The stairs wound endlessly down, making them feel dizzy as they descended further into darkness. There was no light down here, and Romain reached out for Kevin's shoulder to steady himself and to keep him close by.

When they reached the bottom, there was no way to scope how large the room they found themselves in was. Kevin reached out blindly to feel along the wall, and shuddered at the feeling of cold stone beneath his fingertips. 

That's when they heard it. A soft, melodic sound, a woman's voice, quiet and filtering through the shadows.

_Diamond life..._

It was a haunting, wavering note extended until it faded into the wind.

They stood stock still, unsure if they had just started to hallucinate things in their heightened state of anxiety. Kevin could feel Romain's eyes on him even though he couldn't actually see anything. He felt the hand on his shoulder grip more tightly in warning. He listened closer, squinting as though that would improve his hearing. 

He thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye- just a subtle shift within the darkness, but his head whipped round to track it. Then the sound came again.

_Diamond life..._

"Kevin, that's..." Romain whispered, sounding utterly confused. "That's..."

Before he could finish the thought that both of them were experiencing simultaneously, the room erupted both into sound and colour. 

Smooth Operator by Sade blasted out of a speaker, a classic 80s track which Kevin had always enjoyed, but not so much in this context. He was starting to get a headache, and some violent urges. The lights flickered on, glaringly bright, to reveal around ten people hiding in the room with them. That was an unsettling concept, that they'd been here all along- that if Kevin reached out just a little further, he might have touched another person...

"SURPRISE!" screamed the 2019 Formula 1 grid.

Kevin and Romain just stood there, gaping. Everyone laughed at them, swarming them to clap them on the back. They were being patted by zombies, werewolves, a guy with a pumpkin on top of his head, God knows what else- 

The room they'd thought was a spooky dungeon was actually a pretty state-of-the-art hall, way bigger than they'd managed to clock, with tables laid out with food and drink, Hallowe'en decorations like cobwebs, bats, spiders and pumpkins everywhere. There was an elaborate sound system with expensive speakers, albeit ones that generally didn't get to play much music because Lewis and Daniel were fighting over choice of song- and atmospheric lighting that changed from cold blue, to neon green, to blood red.

Yeah, Lance had outdone himself- it looked amazing. And the chill was already starting to seep away from Kevin's bones as the underfloor heating kicked in.

"You weren't joking when you said you were going all out, then," he said dryly, addressing their host, who was sporting green hair and a garishly purple suit.

"No!" Lance laughed excitedly. "It's awesome, right?"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, mate, it's awesome, well done. Now get me a fucking beer."

He looked around the room, trying to work out who was who. George and Alex, Batman and Robin respectively, were apple-bobbing. Though the competition had devolved into spitting pieces of apple at each other. Kevin wondered how they'd decided who got to be Batman. 

Daniil was drinking himself stupid, with five empty cans of Red Bull littered next to him, mixed with bright purple vodka. He'd crashed out making a really stupid mistake in FP2 that morning and clearly he was taking advantage of the abundance of alcohol as a way to wind down and relax. He looked enough like a zombie without the torn up, bloody rags he was wearing and the green tint to his skin. 

Hülkenberg looked particularly smug having been in on the joke. Any opportunity to wind his rival up, of course he was game. That prank was more than likely his idea, in fact. Kevin had to admire the details in his werewolf costume, though; a headdress with a bloody, snarling wolf's maw actually managed to be quite intimidating.

Some people had taken the dress code more seriously than others. In fact, he made his way over to Esteban who was literally just standing there in a suit, with a smirk on his face that Checo was getting increasingly irate over- planning to ask why he thought he'd get away with not wearing a costume.

"I can't believe you didn't dress up!" he overheard Checo hiss. "What a little baby you are! _Slenderman?_ Are you joking?"

"Well, Freddy Krueger was a good choice," Esteban said hotly, "because you've certainly turned my races into nightmares a few times-" 

Kevin backed away into a shirtless Daniel Ricciardo and a short guy with a pumpkin on his head.

"We got you good, didn't we," Daniel elbowed him in the ribs, snickering. Kevin rolled his eyes. He tried to keep his gaze respectfully above and away from Daniel's nipple tassels, while his mind simultaneously raced trying to figure out their relevance to Hallowe'en. 

"The look on your face," Pumpkin-Head sniggered. Kevin was pretty sure he knew who it was going by the pitch and accent, but he still wanted an opportunity to take the mick.

"I thought this was an over 18 party?" he said. 

"Ha ha," Lando muttered. "Hilarious. You're definitely the first person to make that joke this evening..."

"Well, you _are_ wearing a Fortnite skin as a Hallowe'en costume, mate." Not exactly the pinnacle of maturity.

"How did you-"

Kevin's eye was caught by someone coming down the stairs. It was Robert Kubica, but he wasn't in costume. 

"Is this someone's phone?" Robert called, holding the object up for people to see.

Romain's head whipped round. "Oh! My phone! You found it!" He pulled Robert in for an awkward one-armed hug and accepted the phone from him, thanking him profusely. Kevin wondered how he'd managed to find it, but there were more pressing questions, such as why the Polish man was still in his Williams racing suit.

"Why aren't you in costume?" Kevin said accusingly. 

"I am," Robert answered, straight-faced. "This was the scariest thing I could thing of."

Everyone erupted into laughter and George started choking on a piece of apple. Through the jeering banter, Kevin overheard Carlos and Lewis deep in heated conversation. 

"But you don't actually support bullfighting, do you?"

"Lewis-"

"You know what they do to the bulls?"

"I'm literally from Spain, of course I-"

"So you think bullfighting is okay?"

"Lewis," Carlos said patiently. "It's just a costume."

He was kind of miffed that the intricate details on his traje de luces weren't being appreciated. If you didn't know what you were looking for, it almost looked like a real one. Carlos thought he'd make a good matador. Well- he looked good, anyway; whether he'd be any good at mercilessly slaughtering los toros, he wasn't so sure.

Even if Lewis didn't like his costume, everyone else complimented him on it.

Anyway, what did Lewis know? He said he was dressed as a ghost, but he was literally just wearing an artfully-ripped and oversized white shirt, some distressed jeans, and a pair of his own-label white trainers.

Romain was enthusiastically grilling Lance about all the decorations and how he'd set up the Witch's Hut and Kevin gratefully accepted another drink as he listened, this time a wine glass full of something sludge green and glittery.

"The banshee made it so much better," Romain added enthusiastically, taking a bite from a spider-themed cupcake. "How did you even- how much money did it even cost to make something like that?"

Lance laughed. "No way, man, I'm not falling for that."

"Huh?"

"Don't even try to get back at us. You won't even come close," the Canadian grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Hang on," Kevin said slowly. "You're saying there wasn't a banshee? Big, floating, creepy thing, looked like a grandma- but kind of a sexy grandma, if that makes sense?- making screaming noises?"

Lance's smile turned confused. "Uh.... no. Definitely no banshee. Wait, you weren't joking?"

Romain had turned decidedly pale. He looked around a little nervously.

"Just- just try and forget about it," Kevin advised, shaking his head. He held out his glass, sloshing some of the strange-coloured liquid onto the floor. It was stronger than he'd expected. "This helps."

He noticed Kimi was sitting at the table playing cards with Valtteri, in total silence. The two Finns were both dressed as vampires with subtle differences in the shades of their clothing; the waistcoat under Valtteri's high-collared cloak a dark teal, and Kimi's, blood red. Valtteri's false vampire teeth dug thoughtfully into his bottom lip as he shuffled through his cards. A costume clash which may not have been intentional, but suited them. 

Seb seemed to have been involved at first, because he had a hand of cards laid out next to him, but now he was laying with his head on the table, snoring softly, clutching his cowboy hat. It looked as though, with the smear of artificial blood that was artfully applied to Kimi's mouth, he and Valtteri had shared a drink from Seb, their thrall now resting in supernaturally induced slumber until they needed him again. It was such an unintentionally artistic scene that Kevin wished he had-

He grinned. He had his phone. He took a subtle picture. 

Pierre and Antonio were calling for everyone to play charades, but just then, they heard loud, fast footsteps coming down the staircase, and they were met with Charles and Max, red faced and out of breath.

"You will never believe what we just saw," Max panted. He sounded like he'd run a mile. His lion-suit was halfway unzipped and his mane was askew. At some point, the furry ears had fallen off. Beside him, Charles looked terrified, the perfect image of the Gothic dame fainting in distress, with his... cheap sexy maid costume.

Kevin blinked, unsure for the second time that night if this was reality. No, that was definitely an apron, and a skirt, decidedly ruffled. He wondered if it was really just running that had caused them to be so out of breath, because Charles' knees were caked in mud.

Kevin and Romain exchanged a glance. The Dane felt dread creep up on him, in the same way it had when the water of the pool had begun to shift and move, revealing the creature that lay dormant within. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; those instincts kicking in again telling him something was very, very wrong. 

"What is it?" Lance prompted them, worried. 

Charles shook his head, swallowing hard. Kevin respected that, like him, there wasn't much that scared the Monégasque, so something must have really rattled him. He had a death grip on Max's arm, who didn't seem to notice. "It was- it was-"

The lights flickered off, plunging them all into darkness.

"A _monster." _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hallowe'en to all of you. I was so excited to write this fic when the idea came into my head. I hope you enjoyed it..
> 
> (finished on Oct 10th!)  
find me on tumblr: @landolait


End file.
